


Knowing It

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter was up to something. Severus just knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing It

_**Fic: Knowing It**_  
 **Title:** Knowing It  
 **Author:**[](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's prompt #446: suspicion  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 6  
 **Summary:** Potter was up to something. Severus just knew it.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Not beta read. A bit of silliness.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nothing in here belongs to me.

There were many people in Severus’ life who thought him to be a suspicious man.

He didn’t agree with that assessment. It wasn’t truly being suspicious if one’s thoughts and concerns were accurate, after all. And since Severus’ observations were always entirely on point, it seemed wrong to call himself suspicious. Perceptive, perhaps. Vigilant, certainly. Eagle-eyed was a fine term. And he was most assuredly possessive of a keen understanding of human nature, especially the humans he associated with.

But never suspicious.

For he didn’t _suspect_ Harry Potter was planning something. Something mad, foolish, and utterly Gryffindor.

He _knew_ it.

~*~

“I know what you’re doing, Potter,” Severus said as minced the jonquils he’d found on his desk that morning. Their bright colour offended him, but they were useful enough in potions. “But you’re not getting out of chaperoning today’s Hogsmeade trip.”

“No need to be so suspicious, Headmaster,” Harry said with a smile. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Severus frowned. “Then why are you skulking about the dungeons?”

“Just wanted to see if there was anything interesting,” he said. “But I should go to breakfast.”

It was the strangest thing, but Severus could have sworn Potter had winked at him.

~*~

Severus tossed McLaggen out of his office and into Potter. “I don’t care if he’s in Gryffindor,” he snapped. “He obviously cheated.”

“Oh, I know,” Potter said. “The similarities between his exam and Miss Patil’s were rather suspicious.”

“Then why are you here?” Severus asked. McLaggen scampered away.

Potter held out an oversized tray. “I accidentally tripled my almond biscuit recipe.”

Almond biscuits. His one true weakness. “If I must,” he said, grabbing them. “Honestly, Potter, where would you be if I weren’t here to always clean up after your carelessness?”

Potter grinned. “Hopefully I’ll never have to find out.”

~*~

Severus walked into the Three Broomsticks, unsurprised to see Potter there waving him over.

“Madam Rosmerta gave me Macallan by mistake,” he said. “I know it’s your favourite.”

Severus took the drink, ignoring Rosmerta’s suspicious glance at him as she handed Potter a lager. “So much for chaperoning.”

“Just stopped in for a quick drink,” Harry said. “Oh, did you happen to see that article on Legilimency in _Wizarding Minds_?”

It was the oddest thing, but somehow he and Potter managed to converse for hours, far longer than the trip was supposed to last. And, what’s more, Severus didn’t mind.

~*~

After drinks, Severus was entirely too content to reprimand Potter for neglecting his duties as chaperone. Potter made for surprisingly good conversation, and Severus felt lighter than he had in years.

“I have to confess,” Potter said as they approached the gates. “Your suspicions were correct.”

Severus arched a brow, immediately on high alert. “What suspicions?”

“That I’m up to something.”

“You mean the biscuits, the drink …”

“And the flowers,” Potter said. “Although I didn’t intend for you to chop them up.”

Severus frowned. “What exactly are you after?”

“This,” Potter said, and captured Severus’ mouth in a kiss.

~*~

“Potter,” Severus sputtered. “This is madness.”

“I want you,” Potter whispered. “I have ever since I started teaching here. And I think you’re interested in me too. Or am I wrong?”

Severus sighed. There was no real point in denying it. Potter had grown into an attractive, intelligent, charming man with excellent taste. What was there not to be interested in?

“So can I take you out to dinner sometime?” Harry asked, looking rather nervous.

“I suspect that can be arranged,” Severus said, and kissed him again.

So Potter was interested in him.

Of course.

He’d known it all along.

* * *  
  
---


End file.
